Cálido verano
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Y alguna vez los escuché, advirtiéndonos de todo esto, más no escuché al saber lo que pasaría tarde o temprano con lo que alguna vez denominamos como nuestro, desde el otoño hasta el verano donde todo se hizo eterno.


**_Advertencias:_**

 ** _-Choukeimatsu (OsoKaraOso)_**

 ** _-Yaoi_**

 ** _-One-shot_**

* * *

Era un día de otoño cuando vinieron, destiñendo el oro que siempre nos había cubierto cuando lo dijeron, cuando juraron que nuestro hogar era peligroso, lo cual nos pareció gracioso dado que nadie en el mundo más que nosotros sabía que todo eso era mentira pues somos los únicos en lograr contar los recuerdos que hay en las paredes y hasta en las cornisas. Pero ellos nunca se rindieron y continuaron insistiendo, exigían que abandonáramos lo que ahora era nuestro, y tú no lo entendías, por más que lo pensarás no lo comprendías; tanto tiempo te preguntaste el por qué que nunca un tuviste un razón ni un complemento cuando yo sabía el resto.

Fue en un día de otoño que amenazaba con volverse invierno cuando comenzaron a borrar cada uno de los sentimientos, la puerta se hizo tan amplia que todos los demás huyeron, todo a nuestro alrededor caía mientras que lo nuestro seguía, aferrados a un ahora y huyendo del adiós, dado que sabes que me atemoriza ser un hasta luego que acaba en un nunca, más sin embargo la victoria nunca fue mía, y yo reconocía que ellos ganarían, y aun así nunca me atreví a decirte que ellos vendrían por ti cuando menos te lo esperarías. Era la libertad con la que tantos años habían soñado, tú y los demás, era la independización a un nuevo mundo mejor del que ya habíamos creado; solo ustedes avanzarían y yo solo estaría, y era consciente de la verdad, del destino al que me condenaría, pero en un acto de egoísta te arrastre hasta la más profunda habitación donde hice que te quedarás, en un extraño juego de amor que tarde o temprano se pudriría por no ser lo que a ti mejor te convendría.

Y se volvía invierno, tus manos se congelaron casi por completo, y las voces siguieron insistiendo, me continuaban siguiendo y pidiendo tu mano para que escaparas de ese gélido infierno, y yo me quedaría solo, en una casa llena de borrosos recuerdos que me juzgarían al ya no saber nada de tu regreso, porque todos lo reconocemos, tú nunca volverías a lo nuestro, porque nuestros caminos nunca fueron uno y siempre serían paralelos. Lamentablemente, yo ya reconocía que era imposible lo que alguna vez llamamos "nuestro".

Era un crudo invierno cuando mis lágrimas se congelaron, forzando a mi cuerpo a tener que soltarte de nuevo, dado que entregue pedazos de tu alma a la verdad que siempre te permanecí oculta, y te dejaba ir, lentamente y con dolor permití que te desvanecieras lejos de mí. Prometiendo lo que nunca te deseé decir.

Hasta luego, mi cálido verano.

Fue así como el blanco se hizo azul y me vio, tan sonriente e ingenuo que no era capaz de ver que le estaba mintiendo.

Era un adiós que se convertiría en la despedida de todo este tiempo.

Y la primavera se hizo tan vacía que nunca más volví a ver la luz del día, hasta que en su último día llegó una carta que sonaba a nuestra despedida. No me sorprendía, jamás lo haría, pues tarde o temprano sabría que tú me dejarías, y no te culpo, tanto tiempo retuve lo que pasaría inevitablemente, que cuando menos supe se hizo tan inevitable.

Adiós, me supuse, era el adiós que nunca me dirías.

Dado que abandonaste por completo ésta y nuestra vida.

Así llegamos al cálido verano, donde el mundo se llenaba de llanto, dado que te habías ido y nos habías abandonado. Más yo sonreía porque yo te conocía, nunca hubieras permitido que en nuestra despedida mi cara se viera sin vida. Lo que no sabes es que por dentro me destrozo, como la primera vez que supe que nunca estarías.

Dado que ellos me lo dijeron, tu no sobrevivirías y la casa solo estaría vacía, que era mejor abandonar todo aquello que me mataría, pero conoces toda la historia, y eras tú quien más advertido estaría dado que yo no podía abandonar el hogar en el que alguna vez nos amamos siempre que se podía a pesar de que eso me dolería.

Y fue en un cálido verano, cuando el amor y la muerte te encontraron y alcanzaron.


End file.
